My New Life
by kiara-is-me
Summary: Great. I have the love of my life, the love of my room-mate's life, the love of my room-mate's love of their life, and the love of the love of my life all living together in one house. Aka Erik, Jereth, Sarah, and Christine. Hey...we might add a certain husband in as well. RAOUL I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU! And I'm head of the house-hold.
1. Chapter 1: Sweet!

**My New Family**

Constance: Wake up ya bum!

Kiara: No...I don't wanna. You wake up.

Constance: I'm already up stupid!

Kiara: I hate you. *Get's up and walks to the closet* _Constance and I live in a huge 7 bedroom 8 bathroom house. It is gorgeous! The best part is, we don't have any parents with us! Oh, and we have our own private beach. We're eighteen and living on our own, but unfortunately in college. Although, we made out great in our Florida college and only have to go to school twice a week. We always wish that we had somebody to occupy our empty room's though._

Constance: It's about time you got up, you lazy bum!

Kiara: Hey shut up! *Takes out a plain silver halter shirt and some blue jeans.*

Constance: You wracked the energy bill up by leaving phantom of the opera on again!

Kiara: Hey, you do it sometimes too. And it's your turn to make breakfast! _You see, Constance and I love phantom of the opera, and this other movie called Labyrinth. Although, while I'm in love with the phantom, she's in love with Jereth. Something about kings._

Constance: *Groan* Fine. *Stalks down the stairs.*

Kiara: _I'm a dressy, stylish kinda girl, where as Constance is short and Irish, oh and average. Not in looks, but in dress. I have long flowing ebony hair that goes down to my waist, and Constance has short...ish red hair. She's really pretty, and I'm no where near as pretty as she. She's a way better singer then I am, and a better dancer, but I'm still a really good singer though! My teacher's always tell me I'm a diamond in the ruff. If only I had Erik as my teacher... _*Get's dressed in the bathroom, and looks in the mirror, critically eying myself. _At least I'm kinda pretty. _(In all actually she is really beautiful)

Constance: Hurry up!

Kiara: Awww shut up I'm coming. *Walks down the stairs and helps myself to some pancakes.*

Constance: Hey wanna go for a walk after we're done stuffing our faces?

Kiara: Sure!

They finish eating.

Kiara: Let's go. *Walks out the door*

Constance: *Follows*

Kiara: *Walks over to the private beach* Hey wanna sing something? We can sing phantom of the opera, then some weird labyrinth song?

Constance: I thought you'd never ask. How about think of me?

Kiara: Sure, why not?

K+C: Think of me, think of me fondly when we say goodbye! Remember me, once and a while please promise me you'll try! When you find that once again you long-

Jereth: HEY SHUT UP WITH THAT STUPID SONG!

K+C: *Look over*

Constance: Oh...my...god. JERETH! *Runs over and glomps him*

Jereth: AHHHHH! Leave me alone crazy woman!

Constance: Oh..sorry. *Stops glomping him* Where did you come from?

Erik: *Nobody notices his arrival, and punjabs Jereth* That song does not suck!

Kiara: Erik! *Screams like a fangirl*

Erik: *Stops punjabbing Jereth* Excuse me, have we met?

Jereth: *Turns around* I'm going to kill you.

Kiara: *Shoots a powerful beam of light at him* You will not touch my phantom. _Hehe. Did I forget to mention that I balance out the world and have the power of light and darkness? I think I did..._

Jereth: *Moves out of the way, but the beam follows him, knocking him down* Wow. Her power is almost as powerful as mine.

K+C: Now that that's settled, why don't you come stay with us? If you don't have a place to stay.

Erik: Can I live with you?

Kiara: As in forever?

Erik: …..yes?

Kiara: OK!

Jereth: Yeah, even though I hate him, can I live with you guys too?

Constance: Of course! We've got more then enough room.

Kiara: It's settled then *Begins walking back towards the house.*

A/N

Kiara: I hope you like it!

Erik: They better or I'll punjab them.

Kiara: Shut up before I shoot you too.

_(Here's the house: 4/5082408-3_story_beach_house_ )_


	2. Chapter 2: Drama! And fun at a price

Chapter Two

A/N I was surprised to get a review so early on. Thank you.

Kiara: Would you like some pan-cakes?

Erik: Pancakes?

Jereth: You idiot pan-cakes are littles circles of dough that you cook then eat for breakfast.

Kiara: Hey! Leave Erik alone! He's not a king, and lives underground, so you can just shut up!

Jereth: I am going to take you too the labrynth then make him go through it.

Kiara: Ha! I watched your movie! You can't do that unless somebody wishes it.

Erik: I thank you for standing up for me, mademoiselle. *Bows and kisses my hand*

Kiara: *Blushes* Thank you...now sit down and eat your pan-cakes.

Constance: Kk, can I talk to you for a moment?

Kiara: Sure. *Walks over to an area where they can't hear us.*

Constance: *Follows* Can you stop being so harsh on Jereth?

Kiara: I would if he would stop trying to kill my future husband, by choice or otherwise.

Constance: Ummmm, K, your weird, anyway, He can't help it. Erik did try to kill him as soon as he saw him.

Kiara: Well, yeah, but...just shut up.

Constance: Ha I win!

Kiara: *Growels then walks back to the kitchen to re-heat the pan-cakes*

Jereth: Oh. Your a servant.

Kiara: NO I am certainly not a servant but I'm about to make you mine if you don't shut up.

Constance: *Chuckles* Kk, I thought I won that conversation.

Kiara: You did no such thing. *Put's the pan-cakes on plates and puts it on the table Then walks over to Constance and whispers something in her ears*

Constance: *Nods*

Jereth: Excuse me, but you forgot to give me silver-wear.

Kiara: Oh how foolish of me. *Walks over to the kitchen, get's a fork and gives it to Erik*

Jereth: *Sighs* You fogot about me.

Kiara: Eat it with your hands. You look like a monkey, eat like one too.

Constance: Hey now.

Kiara: What?

Jereth: *Growels and eats awkwardly with his hands.*

Erik: *Chuckles, enjoying my sense of humor.*

Jereth: *Growels at Erik's obvious pleasure*

K+C: *Bust out laughing*

Jereth: *Stops eating abruptly and looks at us* If your going to sit here laughing at me, then I won't eat at all!

Kiara: Fine by me. Let's get you to your room, shall we? *Offers him her arm in the way he would regonize and knows it would make him feel degraded.*

Jereth: *Hesitantly takes my arm* _Aww come on! I'm supposed to off her MY arm!_

Erik: *Understands what I'm doing and laughs, having fun at Jereth's expense*

Constance: *Doesn't realize what I'm doing.*

Kiara: *Leads Jereth to his room, the smallest one in the house* Here you go, kingy.

Jereth: Are all your rooms this small?

Kiara: No. Constance and I both have the two biggest, this is the smallest. Enjoy. *Walks out of the room and shuts the door.* OH, by the way, I do actually think your cool!

Jereth: Thank you?

Kiara: Your welcome. *Walks down stairs to find Erik done eating, and Constance doing the dishes.* Well, follow me to your room. *Starts walking to the third biggest room in the house.*

Erik: *Follows, feeling glad that I didn't offer him my arm.*

Kiara: Here you go. Enjoy your room, Erik.

Erik: Thank you, mademoiselle.

Kiara: *Blushes, says a hurried thank you, and hurries down the stairs*

Constance: *Turns around* Did you give him the smallest room?

Kiara: Yup. Just like we planned.

Constance: Excelent. I can't wait to see his reaction.

A/N

Kiara: In the next chapter, more house guests? And they take away what little romance I have left in me. Maybe even a ugly red-head will show up. (Raoul)


	3. Chapter 3: Slap Happy

Chapter Three

Kuroneko388 - Thanx for your review! I cannot wait for Jereth to see the huge room. He'll probably flip out. :D

Kiara: Constance...I think I'm in love with the phantom.

Constance: Kk...you've always been in love with the phantom.

Kiara: Yeah but this time it's not jost an actor hiding safely behind my TV!

Constance: Wow Kk.

Kiara: Hey shut up. Anyway I was thinking about, *Doorbell* Who could that be? *Opens door*

Raoul: Hello. Where is the master of your house?

Christine: Hello. I am Christine.

Kiara: You are speaking to her. *Twitches*

Raoul: Really?

Kiara: Just, get in.. Idiot.

Raoul: Thank you for inviting me in. I am Viscount De Chagney. mispelled.

Kiara: I know who you are. You are Viscountess De Chagney? Or are you still Miss Daae.

Christine: Honey, she knows everything.

Kiara: Never mind. Go sit on the sofa. Constance!

Constance: What!

Kiara: We have one loveley lady by the name of Christine and one moron by the name of Raoul sitting on our couch.

Constance: *Crash* Umm, I'll be down in a minute.

Kiara: What did you break!

Constance: Ummm. Nothing?

Kiara: *Shakes head and walks over to the couch* So what brought you here?

Raoul: Well, we somehow got to a beach over here, and we saw your mansion. A very small mansion if you ask me.

Kiara: Do you want me to slap you?

Raoul: You cannot slap me. I am the Viscount!

Kiara: Not in this world. *Slaps* I have ALWAYS wanted to do that.

Raoul: You hit me!

Kiara: *Smirks.* I know somebody who will hit you harder. Erik!

Erik: Yes?

Kiara: Can you come down here for a moment?

Erik: *Walks down the steps then stop abrubtly* Oh no.

Raoul: Oh NO!

Kiara: Oh yes.

Constance: Kiara! Oh my god why did you call him down here?

Kiara: Why did the chicken cross the rode?

Constance: That makes no sense.

KIara: Exactly.

Constance: You are really stupid.

Erik: I will kill you!

Kiara: NO MURDER IN MY HOUSEHOLD! Then I'll have to move again.

Erik: OK...

Constance: I wouldn't ask if you knew what was good for you.

Jereth: STRANGE LADY WITH THE SHIRT DRESS!

Kiara: My name is KIARA!

Jereth: Either way I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

A/N

Kiara: Why is Jereth going to (attempt to) kill me?

Jereth: Oh you know why.

Kiara: Of course I do, I wasn't asking you. *Huff*

Erik: Stop being mean to Miss Kiara.

Kiara: *Smirks* Thank you Erik. I think you and I are gonna be good friends.


	4. Chapter 4: Murder, on all accounts

Chapter 4? Or is this just a fake chapter? THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW!

A/N

I HAD THIS CHAPTER PLAYED OUT IN MY MIND QUITE CLEARLY, BUT THEN I LOST IT. WINGING IT!

Kiara: Constance, want to come with me?

Constance: Oh I wouldn't miss out on this for the world.

Kiara: Well, let's hope he doesn't suceed in killing me. *Starts walking up the stairs to Jereth's room on the second floor.*

Constance: *Follows after Kiara, wondering what Jereth is going to do?*

Kiara: *Opens up the room to Jereth's door* Jereth?

Jereth: I'M IN ERIK'S ROOM!

Kiara: Don't you know that's an invasion of privacy? *Opens the door to Erik's room and a sparkles fly at my head, ducks* Missed me.

Jereth: Why did you give him this huge room? Why did I get the smaller room? I am a king!

Kiara: Not in my world. This is my kingdom. I am queen. There is no king cause I shot him. I am in control!

Jereth: I am going to lock you in a crystal ball!

Kiara: Not if it can't hit me! And I'm mad at you!

Jereth: NO! You have no right to be mad at you, I'm mad at you!

Kiara: YOU SPARKLED MY WALL!

Jereth: THOSE WERE NOT JUST SPARKLES! There're my sparkles.

Kiara: BIG BABY!

Jereth: THAT IS IT! I AM GOING TO BRING MY EXECUTIONER AND KILL YOU!

Kiara: Nope. You have no power over me. *Something crashes down stairs* Constance.

Constance: I'm on it. *Run's down stairs*

Jereth: Really? You sooo cheated!

Kiara: *Sticks tounge out at him* I hope you got the memo, this is my Kingdom. *Walks down stairs to see Constance frantically trying to make Erik stop punjabbing Roul* I thought I said no killing in my home. *Booming voice*

Erik: He wouldn't shut up about his hair!

Kiara: *Looks over, seeing the broken vase* I swear to god, if you broke that I will cut you in a small spot, then throw you deep in the ocean for the sharks to eat you ALIVE!

Erik: Raoul did it!

Kiara: *Growls* Raoul! Jereth get down here! ERIK STOP KILLING RAOUL!

Erik: Drops the lasso.

Kiara: GOOD!

Jereth: What? *Running down the stairs*

Kiara: Your switching rooms. You get the room next to my room. It's as big as your going to get. Show Raoul to your room. That will be his room. Fitting, for a viscount.

Jereth: Glad too. Come along girl.

Raoul: I'm a guy!

Jereth: Liar.

A/N

Kiara: Ha! Raoul's a girl!

Raoul: Are not!

Jereth: Are so!

Kiara: Shut up Sparkles.

Jereth: Heyyyyy


	5. Chapter 5: Crack Fic Chappy!

Raoul: How come I have to get the small room?

Jereth: Because you do.

Raoul: *Whimpers* There has to be a better reason then that.

Jereth: Well you'll have to ask Kiara.

Raoul: Fine! *Runs down the stairs* Kiara! How come I get the small room?

Kiara: Cause you broke my vase! Anyway, Christine, follow me.

Christine: Alright. *Stands up*

Kiara: *Starts walking up the stairs*

Christine: *Follows*

Kiara: *Stops at a door* Heres your room. *Starts walking back down the stairs.*

Constance: Kiara!

Kiara: What now?

Constance: Erik is trying to kill your uncle!

Kiara: What? Stop him! *Runs down the stairs*

Uncle Andrew: I just came to fix the computer!

Kiara: Erik stop it, that's my Uncle!

Erik: *Pauses* Wait, what now?

Kiara: *Growls* That's my uncle. He is here to fix my computer, and to teach me how to do this crap.

Erik: *Let's Uncle Andrew go.* Sorry about that monsieur.

Uncle Andrw: *Stands up, then looks at Erik* So...who is that?

Kiara: Well...his name is Erik...he's french...and...he's also...the phantom of the opera? *Smile*

Uncle Andrew: Like...in a play or something?

KIara: No...he's the real one...

Uncle Andrew: I'm having a hard time processing this information...

Kiara: Yeah, I figured you would, of course I didn't intend on you finding out, but somebody had to try to strangle you. *Death Glare*

Erik: I'm ever so sorry.

Jereth: Ha. Erik got in trouble.

Kiara: Big trouble.

Raoul: Yeah he's in trouble.

Everyone but Andrew: SHUT UP RAOUL!

Andrew: *Facepalm*

Kiara: *Looks over at him* What?

A/N

Andrew: Please review if you think that there is something seriously wrong with my family.

Kiara: Oh there is, see my bracelet? *Holds up wrist showing a bracelet that says "Mentally Unstable"*

Andrew: Facepalm again.

Jereth: Soooo...Does that mean your not gonna pick on me anymore?

Kiara: I forgot, but since you brought it up, SPARKLY FOOL!

Jereth: Darn it.


	6. Note

Hey! People! When it says I updated, I updated! Go to the previous chappy


	7. Chapter 6: More dramaand a visitor?

Chapter 7:More drama…and a visitor?

A/N

Okay, it's been a while, right? Sorry….I'm terrible. I think that I'm going to run and hide after I update this, and hope that an angry mob does not come after me complete with pitchforks. With that, I bid you adieu.

Kiara: So you see Uncle Andrew, he is Erik, the phantom of the opera. Any questions?

Uncle Andrew: No, I understand, but I don't understand at the same time. How is he even here?

Kiara:*Happy go lucky smile* Don't know don't care.

Uncle Andrew: *Facepalm*

Jereth: Hey Kiara what was all that commotion- Oh hello sir, who are you?

Uncle Andrew:*Squeals like a girl* You're the Goblin King from Labyrinth!

Kiara: *Shocked and then smirks* I knew you were gay.

Constance: Hey don't talk smack to my drinking buddy. Bicardi! *Wraps an arm around Uncle Andrew's shoulder*

Uncle Andrew: Really Constance? For the last time we are not drinking buddies.

Constance: *pouts and crosses arms* We would be if you would share your bicardi.

Kiara: Enough you two! Jereth this is my uncle who is, apparently, one of your many fan_girls._ *Smirks*

Uncle Andrew: Hey! I'm just a fan not a fangirl!

Jereth: *Chuckles* At least somebody in this house is amusing.

Constance: *Offended*Oh so I'm not amusing? How rude!

Jereth: Now you know I didn't mean it that way er, Constance.

Constance: *Wails* You don't even remember my name! *Knock on door*

Kiara: EVERYBODY SHUT IT AND LET ME ANSWER THE DOOR! *Silence* *Smiles pleasantly and walks to the door opening it and finding- OH JESUS CHRIST NOT YOU!

A/N

Kiara: Cliffhanger! Who's at the door? The world may never know!

Jereth: *Scoffs* We all know who it is, it's the victorious mumph!

Kiara: *Holding Jereth's mouth shut* It's nobody! You have no idea what so ever who it is!

Readers: We know who it is, we're not stupid.

Kiara: I didn't ask you…

Readers: Yes you did.

Kiara: OKAY SO I DID SHUT UP NONTHELESS!

Erik: Tsk Tsk, such anger issues.

Kiara: *scoffs* Like your one to talk.


End file.
